This study will address the issue of characterizing the pulsatile secretion of immunoactive LH and FSH and bioactive LH in women and men with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus in order to provide information as to whether there is evidence for a hypothalamic or a pituitary defect in diabetic men or women, and whether the biologic activity of LH secreted by diabetic men and women differs from that of LH secreted by non-diabetic subjects.